Paired together forever
by AngelMuffin
Summary: Beca became a music producer, but she can't forget the blonde german out of her head. What happens when the Bellas and DSM needs to merge together to win the next champion, which is against a new team with a majorly hot leader who tries to steal Beca from The Kommissar? Found out what will happen ;)
1. Chapter 1

Beca became a music producer. She should be extremely happy right? But she's not. She just can't get out a certain blond german demon out of her head.

Bla bla bla characters belong to their rightful owners :)

My very very very first fanfic :) I'll try my very best not to make any errors :)

Chapter 1

It was late night in the studio where Beca worked. She was extremely tired so she was sleeping on her laptop. At least she have some peaceful moments when her brain is not working. She was working full time since last almost last year, after they won. She enjoyed it: all the Bellas were at the studio mostly the time singing their solo albums. And Chloe was teaching young children to sing, in the school just next to the studio. Beca had a full time working with other different famous people too, she barely had free time. That was the reason why she and Jesse kept arguing all the time in the first couple of months, and then they broke up just a week ago.

They break up was harsh. Beca never thought Jesse could yell at that kind of level in one of the most famous restaurant at town. The timing was awful, because the was a huge press meeting on the second floor of the restaurant, and all the paparazzi were running downstairs because their argument. So now everyone knew that she is single. But there was the thing that bothered her so much: while arguing, for some reasons a certain blonde kommissar was mentioned. Jesse said she saw the eyes how the kommissar was looking at Beca back at the Riff off, and he said that she totally dating her behind his back. Jesse said he was sure that Beca and the Kommissar are texting each other secretly behind his back. And of course a lot of other things come up, but nothing hit Beca that much that mentioning the Kommissar.

She was speechless, all this year around..she had her in her head, couldn't get it out. She thought maybe something sparkled back at the World's, and maybe she will get an email from the blonde. But all year.. nothing. She was devastated.

Because she wasn't able to reply on that blonde demon subject, Jesse went crazier than ever. He called her everything, then rushed out of the restaurant. The reporters were taking a lots of photos.

Beca woke up slowly, she definitely needed that sleep. She checked her surroundings, the was the new song finally finished on the album. She looked at her phone to see if theres anything she needs to do today, but was shocked. There was more than a hundred missed calls from the Bellas, especially Chloe and Fat Amy. Even Aubrey called her more than 14 times!

What on the world happened? She thought but was interrupted by a call from Fat Amy, she immediately picked up and was ready to greet her but Amy's yelling came first: " It was about time you picked up! We were sick of worrying for you! Girl you better come to the Bardens principal office at 12 they need to talk us about something super important. And whats this thing about you dating that german robot?! Why didn't you tell us! All the newspapers are barking about it! Oh and that Jessie thing i am so sorry hun! You deserve better, but since when are you going out with her?!" Amy was crazy on the other line of the phone.

Beca's mind was still sleeping, but she managed to reply: " OMG what press news?! I'm not dating anyone Amy! Especially not the german! She didn't even bothered to get in contact in me since the Worlds." Her voice was said.

She thought maybe the german was feeling something, at least addicted to her. Because all that happened: the countless of time she failed to insult her. She saw something sparkle between them, but as how things look she was very wrong.

"We gonna talk later Becs, but I've gotta go to look extremely pretty! Aubrey says Gail and John need to tell us something super important that contains a lot of money! We need to look flawless! Especially since you're argument with Jesse the reporters are everywhere waiting to catch you! They can't see us look bad! This must be a good chance! Catch ya later in the school!" And with that Amy hung up.

Beca looked at the time: it was 8:30. Oh she has a plenty of time, she got up from the chair and went out to the kitchen room of the huge studio she owned to get some coffee. But while she was pouring it into her cup she saw her reflection in the window.

„OMFG how do I look?!" She almost screamed. Her hair was a huge mess, the mascara was all over down her nose, and of course it was super obvious to see that she hasn't slept in the past days.

She ran back leaving her coffee on the table, got her phone and dialed the usual number. she was calling the best stylist of all: Carlotta. She owned a huge make up business, a salon and everything a woman needed.

„Carls, I need to go to you asap!" Said Beca hurriedly on the phone.

„Beca dear! I was about to call you. I heard you're break up, it's 24/7 on the news. And you dating the german a capella leader? How is she in bed dear I was wondering, cuz that women looks really good and all my colleagues were wondering about it ;)" Said Carlotta in a cheering voice, full of excitement.

„No! I don't!, I… look.. umm.." Beca hesitated. „I need to look fab right now for a meeting with the a capella government. At the moment I look like a mess!" She yelled the last word.

„Okay darling I have some appointments, but you go first always!"

„ I'll be there" said Beca and hung up. Now she just needed to get to Carlotta's salon without anyone noticing her awfulness. She saw a baseball hat on the shelves, it was one of her assistants hat. She put it on her head, got up sunglasses, called a taxi and went to the salon.

When she arrived, she didn't give Carlotta a chance to ask her questions. She needed a full retreat asap. Only a few hours until the meeting. She had no time. She saw that Carly wanted to chat with her but at the moment she needed other things to do. While they made her hair, she texted everyone back. Chloe was getting choosing clothes, Fat Amy was trying to get herself into a super cool dress, and Aubrey was almost at the school.

So Beca was finally getting out of the salon. She looked herself many times, and yes she liked what she saw. Her hair was in a wavy curls, makeup looked fab, like is about to go on stage and she wore an 8 inches black platform heels and a super cool dark blue dress that was just above her knees and it was strapless. With a cute black small paperbag she got a taxi and headed to Barden.

Her phone rang, and she realized she is gonna be a few minutes late.

Chloe was calling her: "Becs I hope you alive I called you million times! We already here but you never guess who are invited too!"

"Chill Chlo I'm gonna be late but I'm definitely ready! What are you talking about? Who else is there?"

"Okay just hurry up and come to the office! Oh just those irritating, egoist, stupid, emotionless.." But Chloe couldn't finish her lecture because the assistant came and called them in.

"Nevermind Becs just hurry up! We will be inside!" And she hung up.

"Hmm..who was she talking about?" But she had no time to think because she finally arrived at the entrance. She walked through the park, and a few minutes later she got in front of the principal's office.

"Okay, get yourself together Beca! You got this! At least with this much make up no one can see that I cried through the past days and haven't slept a minute."

Without knocking she entered the room, and right there she was frozen.

Gail and John was in front of their desk, the former Bellas were on the left side next to a big tv and on the right... Dad Sound Machine.

And every emotion came back to her. She felt betrayed: after all this time the Kommissar didn't even sent an email to her. She felt she made a fool out of herself in front of her team back at the Worlds. The fight with Jesse, and the whole world now think that she and the Kommissar has something. Of course that damned woman haven't denied a thing! She just told the media when they asked that: "this is a secret". Ugh, that german jerk face!

But how amazing she looked thanks to Carly's salon, gave her some confidence so she kept a cool face, and walked to the Bellas without even looking at the german team.

Gail just spoke up:" So since you're former leader is here I will talk about the reason we invited both theme. As you already see only those are here who competed at the Worlds. The former Bellas including one extra Aubrey. Thank to the last competition the a cappella government was so pleased and they receives so much money that the they thought holding another one this year. Unfortunately your success inspired many new a cappella groups to form and competing against this years championship. The problem is that there become one group that is stronger than the Bellas, and they songs are way better than DSM's. I perfectly know that the Bellas are retired and busy with their new jobs and career, but this years winner takes 1 billion dollars home if they win! And everyone on the winning team get an own super exclusive luxury house in Beverly Hills. And the winning teams a cappella government gets 1 million dollar, and many free things from the sponsors! We could fully renovate the school! So I'm asking both themes to merge together as one and compete at the champions as one."

Everyone at the room was silent.

Fat Amy was the first to wake up from the shock: " So that means we need to quit our jobs that we have just to compete at something that is unsure if we win it?"

Before Gail could answer Chloe woke up too: "And is it even aloud to the team merge together to beat the others? If that happens everyone become one and easily beat us!"

"Not to mention our style is totally different from DSM's and are previous meeting at the Worlds and the riff off, I can say we don't really like each other" said Cynthia.

John took over the conversation. "There's one tiny exception in the contract for nominees to merge groups: if one person of each theme fell in love. That is when two groups colliding is acceptable."

This was the moment when everyone even the german team looked at Beca.

"What are you guys staring at? I seriously have nothing to do with it!" said Beca looking around but still avoiding the Kommissar's firm stare.

"You guys not referring to me are you?!" She pointed to Gail and John.

Gail evil smile said it all.

"Because the recent buzz about you to in the media the a cappella judges will allow the two groups to be one. And if you guys work together we'll definitely going to win"

Beca turned back to look at her team.

"What should we do now?" said Stacie. "I want the money but my model career is there too. I don't wanna lose the chance" Stacie looked at Beca.

Then Beca looked over to the german team. They were saying something to the Kommissar, and the looks of it neither of them likes the colliding idea. And that was the moment when Kommissar's eyes met Beca's. Beca couldn't read any emotion in it. "Of course! They all emotionless robots" She thought. And with that her anger and frustration kicked in. She now knew what she wanted to do.

"I refuse" said to Gail and John. She even raised her voice so the Kommissar can clearly hear her.

"Even for one billion dollar I will not join team, or be near with those german freaks!" Her anger risen up. "Go get yourself some other loser who will win the money for you to, because the Bellas actually have a life and a good career outside of this a cappella singing stupidness. As you can clearly see no one wants the germans, and they have no life because they still live in this 'lets sing all day and dance' fantasy"

The Bellas agreed with her.

"Yeah" Said Fat Amy straightly looking over to Pieter. "Who wanna be with any of those? Big month fat ass but no real talent"

And with that the a cappella war begun. Pieter came out of the group and went to Amy and they were yelling at each other. The black hair girl from back the riff off who was singing, suddenly ran towards the Bellas. She wanted to hit them but Cynthia came and punched the girl in the guts. Chloe and Lily was pulling some germans girls hair, Flo got her pepper spray out and ran towards the germans. Aubrey was yelling not too nice stuff to Gail and John. And Emily? Well the innocent angel she is, she tried to settle down the argument between Amy and Pieter, but he accidentally hit the poor girl across the face while showing Amy how much fat was on her ass.

Some of the german guys sneaked behind Beca and grabbed her by the waist. That was the moment when Kommissar was ready to kill. She was so pissed of that she forgot her own language and yelled at the room in english: " Stop this right now you idiots! "

While yelling this she launched to the two germans who was holding Beca, got each of the guys by their hair and smashed the two germans head together.

"If anyone lay one hand on the Bellas, especially Beca ever again I will make you're dead come immediately. Am I understood?!" And with that she grabbed the two guys, pulled them across the room by their hair and throw them out of the office that they even flew a few meters and hit on their ass really hard. "You two are out of this group, never cross my eyes again" And with that she closed the door back.

Everyone stopped in their tracks. Even the Bellas was so afraid that they let go of the germans that they were fighting with.

Kommissar was proud because everyone looked liked they peed in their pants. The germans backed off to their part of the room immediately.

Kommissar went to Beca. "Are you alright tiny maus?" asked her while she touched her chin with her super soft hands. Kommissar's eyes was full with care. Beca was starting to feel really really hot, and or course her brain turned off.

"You looked so hot back there, are you like this in bed too?" She asked, and her eyes looked shocked when she realized what she just said.

The Kommissar chuckled and said. " I'm happy to know that you're bubbling and cute part is still there liebling".

She turned to Gail and asked: " So who is this other team that is better that us?"

"Oh yeah right the other team!" Gail finally remembered why she was there.

"Look at the tv right next to us everyone, because this team leader will blow your mind away. They already have the same amount fans as you guys"

And with that the tv started revealing a singing dancing and amazingly acting group who called themselves The Revengers. And their leader. The most hottest and magically hypnotizing smile and attitude you ever seen.

The Bellas and DSM's guy and girl members was drooling over the tv screen. Beca looked the the screen like she can't believe her eyes, but the Kommissar's was with pure disgust, hatred and even she started to feel anger when she saw Beca's mesmerized eyes on the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks to my Pink Power Ranger beta: _**blue-wasabi24**_ for helping me with everything ^_^ Without you I would be doomed :D

Ich liebe dich, Aishiteru, Te amo ~I Love You Girl:)~

"How did she... When... Why.. And how?!" Kommissar slammed the desk with her fist.

"What's wrong?" asked Pieter worriedly.

"Later," said Kommissar looking around, "I will tell you later."

"Ah, it's a secret, ja?" He instantly looked curious.

"I said LATER!" she hissed. With everyone's eyes on her, she continued, "It's more important that we sign the papers, and start working on our performance. Sadly, we've just arrived here." She now said to the Bellas. "We don't know your city. We need to find a studio to practice the choreography."

"Wait, just a second!" said Chloe, "Who said we're gonna join you guys?!"

"Well, if we're gonna be in this thing, we're gonna see this hot chick pretty often," Cynthia Rose said dreamily, still referring to The Revengers leader.

"Okay they're good and they looking amazing but if we work together we can beat them and win the money," said Emily.

"What do you think Beca?" asked Stacie.

Beca mulled it over for a few moments. "If we do this, we risk our jobs and everything we've worked for. I honestly don't know what to do. Let's have a meeting at my place and we can talk about this."

She had mixed emotions: half of her wanted to hate Kommissar, and the other one wanted to jump on her and kiss her senseless. But she needed to act professional, and at the very least she'll try. " Okay, here is the thing: meet us at Sunday afternoon at my place. That's two days from now, so you guys can get comfortable with the time zone change" She said to Kommissar, "Chloe will give you my address. Is 4 pm good?"

Kommissar smiled genuinely. Nothing like the smirks Beca was used to seeing. "Liebling, that would be wonderful; I would love to see your place," She moved closer to Beca and whispered into her ear, "And your bedroom too," Beca face flushed immediately.

"Silly maus," she chuckled at Beca's red face. "You're so cute when you look like that, it's endearing"

John looked at the papers and spoke up, "If you finally decide to pair up, you'll need to know the conditions," And with that he gave Beca the notebook.

"Study it carefully because one bad action will cause disqualification".

"Like what kind of action?" asked Amy.

Beca opened the notebook and read out loud, " If there is any reason to suspect that the two parties are not in a romantic relationship anymore ( be that any viable and legitimate evidence is produced) the group will be investigated and may lead to disqualification."

"Ah so that means you can't cheat. At least no one should know about it," said Cynthia.

Beca closed the notebook loudly and turned to John and Gail. "But you forget that we really not together at all! That was all made up by the press. Who would seriously believe this shit?!" While she said this she took one of the magazines on the table, opened to the first page and showed them. On the page there was a picture of Jesse yelling at her,some pictures of their argument and, of course, her flustered and shocked face right when Jesse yelled that she was with The Kommissar behind his back.

"Well at least everyone knows who you are. Maybe you will get a few new recording jobs," said Amy.

"That is not the point here Amy," said Chloe. She turned to Gail. "Like if the all of us hanging out in the bar and a hot looking guy comes and asks Beca out, would we be disqualified?"

"Well the thing is, it should be seen a romantic relationship. Like if she kisses someone else somewhere and someone takes photos of it, then my answer is yes."

"Oh, so I was right!" yelled Cynthia happily, "You just need to do it the sneaky way."

"That still doesn't answer my question!" Beca started to get angry now. "Why would anyone believe this?"

"Well I guess back at Worlds, none of you read any magazines right?" asked Gail.

" No... we didn't," answered Amy "Why?"

"Well according to last year's sources, many people thought you two," she pointed to Beca and Kommissar, "had something for each other. For example, when you talked with the German team back at the car show, various pictures were taken and it clearly showed you guys checking each other out. We also have some footage recorded of your failed insults."

"What, they spied on us?!" Amy was surprised.

"OMG," said Chloe as she smacked her forehead, "DSM is famous! They were on an advertising car show! Of course the place was packed with people taking photos and videos."

"So basically the past week's news was no surprise to any of us," said Gail.

When Beca turned to face Kommissar, she winked at her. Beca flustered immediately and pointed her finger to her and said, "You are the hottest thing on Earth.. But that still doesn't mean I like you." When she realized what she just said she looked at the Bellas hurriedly, "Umm... so Chloe will send you the address... We should go now, girls. Bye!" And with that, she practically ran out of the room.

Chloe wrote the details on a paper and gave it to Pieter. And with that, the Bellas left the place.

"She is still so into you," Pieter said happily.

"Ja, the little Maus has fallen for me," said Kommissar, smirking, "But I do wonder what happened, she's feistier than usual."

Pieter turned to the table and asked for the magazines Gail was referring to all day. They packed up, left the school and headed to their hotel.

The Bellas reached Beca's place. She had a luxurious penthouse on the top two floors of her building. When they entered the room, Amy immediately jumped on the couch.

Beca's place was huge. She had four bedrooms (because most of the time the Bellas stayed there all night chatting), a large kitchen, two bathrooms, and one study. And on the other floor of the apartment she had her own dancing studio. And this was just one place! The second place she owned was one floor under, had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a huge study. She only bought the second apartment because in her penthouse, her ex neighbor always yells about the noise. She barely uses that one, but she still pays the cleaning company to keep that place clean.

"Omg, these shoes are killing me!" said Amy as she rubbed her foot, "I think someone owes us an explanation and a good amount of food," she looked at Beca.

"Fine, but let's make this short. I'm really tired," said Beca as she walked to the kitchen. They talked as they prepped the food.

"So Becs, what happened?" asked Chloe as she grabbed milk from the fridge to make cookies.

Beca frowned a little. "Well, as you and the whole planet already knows, Jesse broke up with me; I haven't slept for days."

"Just one sec," said Stacie as she diced up some vegetables for the grilled salmon. "I thought you guys were cool."

"I was surprised, too," said Beca, "I have no idea what's gotten into him. But the strange thing was that he mentioned The Kommissar. I never brought her up since Worlds. He even accused me of secretly texting her behind his back."

"What the hell? He's such an asshole," said Stacie.

"We should get back at him," added Amy.

"I have poison darts," whispered Lily.

"Guys, guys," Beca interjected, "It's fine, really. I'll get over it. I've gone through breakups before." She paused, took a deep breath, and looked around. "But you know... this apartment reminds me of him a lot. How about we go shopping tomorrow and give this place a huge makeover?

"OMG! I'm so in!" yelled Flo, "I'm gonna order everything I see."

"Chill girl. Don't forget that DSM comes here on Sunday. We can't get this place ready that soon," said Aubrey as she tasted the cream she made for the cake.

"Oh, we totes can!" said Chloe with her usual cheering voice and she ran to the study.

"What on Earth does she have in mind? We can't order everything this late; it's 5 o'clock. And it's not gonna get here by tomorrow morning. We need to get the old furniture out of here," said Amy

Chloe came back with Beca's laptop. She put it on the kitchen table and said, "We need some serious teamwork for this to work by the time DSM gets here."

"And how is that going to happen? Beca's neighbors won't be so happy about all the noise." said Stacie.

"Believe me, it's super simple" Chloe winked whilst tapping away on the laptop. "Emily, I need you to get the new Bellas and the Troublemakers here immediately. I know Benji is still the leader so we shouldn't have any problems." She continued before anyone could speak up. "We'll have to split up. Everyone will split up into 2-3 pairs and go to the local stores for decorations and old the thing that we will need. Oh, and paint. This wall color is so not cool now.

"Emily and Lily, you guys will stay here and order stuff from Etsy and Amazon that will be perfect for the apartment(or penthouse whatever you want to call it). Be sure to pay for overnight shipping."

"Excuse me what? I am NOT l paying for this!" interrupted Beca, but she was silenced by Chloe.

"Shush Becs! I'm not finished yet! Aubrey, call the school and tell them to open the garage and the storage room. We're going to send all the old things there." Chloe was super excited now, like back in camp a year ago. "Beca, go on Twitter and tweet out that you'll be having a huge garage sale at Barden University. Believe me, the fans will come and buy all the stuff. We can give some of the money to Barden for letting us use their lot, and we'll use the rest to buy the stuff for the apartment. I know you have your own money because of all your hard work through the years, and of course I've just checked your bank account, so- "

"Sorry, you what?!"

"Oh chill, Beca. I've seen you naked. I'm pretty sure looking into your bank account is not that bad."

"But that's... That's not the point. How did you-"

"Okay, so let's get this straight," said Amy. "We need help to get all the stuff out and send it to the school. One half of the group will buy online and help the workers here and the other half will go to every home and decor store thats open in town and buy everything. And we're gonna work all weekend."

"Yes! And the most important thing is Beca's credit card," Chloe looked at her and opened her palms, "If you want this Beca give us the money," she said it with a smile.

"God you guys, what have I gotten myself into," Beca grumbled as she rummaged through her bag for her card.

"Okay now everyone pair up and let's get everything. Phones should be in hand because I'll gonna need to give you the card details." And with that Chloe started to search on the laptop.

"Becs, you never log out of your email?" she asked.

"No, I'm too lazy for that. Besides, I have nothing to hide," she said

"Yeah, I understand that, but if anyone gets your laptop, they could look into your data and emails."

"Chill Chloe, no one would look through my email, especially not my Bella email. I've had that for four years now. That's the account where we always got the performance invitations."

"You don't delete anything!? exclaimed Chloe as she saw over 2000 emails in the inbox.

"Nope, I'm too lazy for that too," answered Beca

Emily came running back into the kitchen. "Everyone is on their way here!" she said as she jumped up and down, then stopped for a moment. "Umm guys.. what's that burning smell?"

"Oh no! Amy and the others left everything in the oven!" Beca hurried to the kitchen and pulled out the burnt cake. "They totally forgot about food," She laughed.

"Hey Beca, you said you never got an email from Kommissar, right?" asked Chloe

"Yeah, she never got in contact with me," answered Beca while turning off the oven.

"That weird, because when I typed the store's email address to send the details out, her email address came out as a suggestion."

"What? That's impossible, unless…"

"Unless you did receive an email from her, and Google saved the address," said Chloe

"No way! I swear I even looked in the spam folder. I never got anything from her!" Beca argued.

Chloe searched for the email but nothing came up. "Hmm... maybe someone deleted an email from your inbox. You definitely received at least one from her because Google saved the address. "

"Could it have been Jesse?"

"That would answer his weird outburst about you keeping in contact with Kommissar behind his back." said Chloe

"But I didn't-"

"I know. This only means that Kommissar sent you something, and Jesse saw it."

"And he deleted it!" Beca said angrily.

"Speaking of the German, what's going on between you guys?" Emily asked out of nowhere.

"I don't know. I mean, of course she's gorgeous, attractive, and smells like fresh baked cookies..." Beca said in a dreamy voice, but cleared her throat as she continued, "but nothing's going on. Nothing. At all. I swear."

"Oooh someone has a cruuussshhhh," Chloe sing-songed.

"No, I don't, I mean I was with Jesse, I like boys.. right?" Beca asked.

"But what do you feel around The Kommissar?" Emily asked.

""I don't know... I mean, I feel warm, I guess? Maybe confused? I just... It's like I have no filter around her. Like I just need to tell her everything that's on my mind. It just comes so naturally, and I can't help it but say the first thing that comes to mind. And it doesn't help that she's fucking gorgeous," she tried to explain, muttering the last bit under her breath.

" Girl, we get it that you're into her" she winked at her, "but you're sudden outburst back at the school said the total opposite."

"Well, I was mad. I felt like a total loser for being dumped and everybody knows it. The press put me up with Kommissar when I know she doesn't feel anything for me. It was pretty embarrassing."

"Well, with the way she looked at you even when you yelled the shit out of everyone back there, I would say she cares about you," said Emily.

"Definetly! She got so mad when those Germans touched you. I thought she was gonna kill them on the spot," Chloe pointed out.

"Yeah but don't forget about the money. And they are in a different country. What if she's in it for the money?"

"Maybe, but didn't she act really strange back at Worlds? She was looking at you all the time; she even touched your face." said Emily.

"Yeah... Oh, I don't know. I'm tired. Let's just drop this for a while" said Beca.

"If we're going to do this, we'll be working closely with DSM. Getting out The Kommissar out of your head won't be that easy," reminded Chloe.

"I don't want to get her out of my head," said Beca, blushing slightly, "I said I needed a little break from all the work. I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, we will need all our energy and focus if we want to beat The Revengers," Emily added.

"Their leader is... she's just... wow," said Chloe. "Like really wow!"

"Doesn't she look a little bit like the Kommissar?" asked Beca.

"Yeah I saw the resemblance, too.." Chloe agreed. The doorbell rung before she could continue.

"Ooh!" squealed Emily as she ran to the door, "They're here!"

"Awesome! C'mon Beca! Show time!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the best beta ever ❤ _**blue-wasabi24**_ ❤

On the 16th of June you said _Yes_ to me, which made me the happiest girl in the whole universe :) Without You this wouldn't be done.

 ** _Love you forever and ever_**

Chapter 3

~Back at the hotel~

"Wow, the press really got the poor girl this past week," said Pieter, reading one of the magazines that they got from Gail. "It's not surprising that she's angry. Her ex said very interesting things about you two."

Kommissar emerged from the bathroom, drying her hair with a wore nothing but a basic, black shirt and red panties.

"I still feel something is really off here," she said while sitting down next to Pieter to view the magazine. "I wrote to her many times and she replied to me with really harsh things. She even wrote she's going to press charges if I ever got in contact with her again."

"Yeah I remember, but you didn't give up and sent her another bunch of emails asking her how she is, what's going on with her, etc. You even asked her out to a date remember?" said Pieter.

"I know, it's just.. I dont know... The way she wrote those emails... it's not like the little mouse."

He nodded, not necessarily agreeing with her (since he didn't know the Bella that well) but rather confirming he heard. He turned the page and grinned. "Look at her flustered red face when her ex mentioned your name!" He pointed to one of the many photos that were taken by the paparazzi that afternoon.

"She's so cute, she couldn't even keep a straight face when I'm around," said the Kommissar happily.

"Yeah I saw. What did you say to her that made her look like a red tomato today?"

"That is private, my dear friend. You know everything that happens in bed stays in bed," she winked at him.

"I see," a pause, "So you're serious about her." It wasn't a question.

"I am, but I guess the little Maus is afraid to confront her feelings at the moment. After that harsh break up, I think what she really wants is to have a break from the world," she said sadly. She got up to get the hairdryer when there was a loud knocking on the door. "I told them to bother me only if there is an emergency!" Kommissar said angrily as she opened the door. "What," she hissed.

"I'm terribly sorry, Kommissar, but you should turn the TV to channel 4. The Bellas are in the news!" said the German teammate.

"I'm on it," said Pieter as he turned on the TV. Kommissar excused the teammate and stood next to Pieter as the report started.

"... the Barden Bellas leader Beca Mitchell recently tweeted out that tomorrow morning she will be holding a huge sale with all of her furniture and such at Barden University…"

"What is going on?" asked Pieter, but he was shushed by Kommissar.

"As everyone already knows, before they broke up, Beca and her ex were living together. After the break up, her ex moved out, and it looks like Beca is selling everything to start anew! Sources have reported the Bellas in town buying everything they see. One source has reported Fat Amy demanding for everything to be shipped immediately. We've sent reporters to the local Target after Chloe Beale, the co-captain of the Barden Bellas, posted a selfie on Instagram with Beca with the caption, "Invading Target!"" The news station displayed a picture with Chloe and Beca as they looked at curtains. Beca was a bit aways from Chloe, so you could see a full body shot of her. She was looking hot in a dark blue top, black shorts, platform sandals and aviators on her head.

"Wow, am I the only one noticing her sudden change in clothing?" asked Pieter.

"I've never seen her wearing shorts that short!" said Kommissar in a bitter voice.

"I wonder what's going on. Is she moving out?"

Kommissar looked at the address Chloe gave to her and got an idea. She grabbed her phone and called her fellow teammate.

"Roger. Go to the address I just sent you right away but remain unseen. I want to know what is going on there. Try to be not attract attention."

"Why aren't we going there now?" asked Pieter sadly.

"Because we are easily recognizable," she replied as she hung up.

"Oh... riiight," he agreed, "So… tell me about you and the Revengers leader."

Kommissar gave him an annoyed look, but gave in.

"This is a long story but I'll try to be short it. So she is actually my cousin from Denmark. Same age as me. Her name is Kimberly. We went to the same school. She is the sneakiest, deceptive, lying piece of shit that has ever walked this Earth. She always stole from me. When I joined the music club back at high school, she joined, too, and did better than me. She spread rumors about me, so all my friends turned against me. She's super rich. She probably joined a cappella so she could go against me again. She always brags about how she's better. She took everything from me..." she explained, whispering the last part. At this point Kommissar was gripping the blow dryer so hard it was about to break in half.

"And now she's back again!" Kommissar yelled. "She won't beat me again! I won't let her!"

"Well, to be honest, she looks... well... umm... gorgeous... and like nice person," said Pieter

"Like I said, she is deceiving. She does everything to win."

"You know, soon everyone will officially know that we merged with the Bellas. And looking at the recent press about you and Beca..."

The realization dawned on her. "She will try to get between me and Beca! Damnit! And the tiny Maus is mad at me for some reason," Kommissar slammed her fist against the wall.

"She will try to win her off," agreed Pieter, "You do know you need to tell this to the Bellas?"

"They will not listen to me," said Kommissar.

"You have to!"

"You don't think I know this?! I-" Kommissar was interrupted by a phone call. "Ja." She answered tersely.

"Kommissar! It is Roger! You are not gonna believe this! This... This is huge! It's a luxury penthouse!" Roger yelled so loud that even Pieter could hear. "I'm here and just... wow... there is so much going on! There are trucks bringing old furniture away. It looks like they are taking it away to Barden. And there are cars coming from well known designers and online sites. I can see a blonde girl yelling at the workers. Kommissar, the place is huge! She owns two floors of this building. I can't go any further because the security."

"Danke, Roger. Stay there for an hour and let me know if anything comes up. Auf Wiedersehen."

"Well you got yourself a rich Maus," winked Pieter, "She must be getting rid of everything. I never thought that she is this... rich."

"Of course she is. She works hard," said Kommissar with pride.

"We will see what are they up to on Sunday. You need to get your Maus before the enemy does," Pieter reminded her.

"I know. Operation Mousetrap has begun," she said with a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

B/N (Beta's note) - Hullo peoples! Blue-wasabi24 here, just writing the A/N for Ms. AngelMuffin who's too damn lazy to write her own notes :P

Anyways, here's Ch 4. Sorry it took so long. Your beloved author was a little preoccupied by myself. I'm trying to prove to her that we can make babies if we try hard enough ^_~

Let's just say we're still... ah... experimenting hehehe

Since this took a while to get finished, AngelMuffin made it a little bit longer than usual to make it up for you guys. And, to make it a little more interesting, I _might_ have sprinkled some of my own passages in there. Let's see if you guys can guess which (small) parts are written by me.

Without further ado, enjoy!

A/N - Hahaha! My amazingly cute funny dork :) See? This is why I'm obsessed with her ^_^

Really sorry for the late update, and thanks to all of you for keep liking, and following us. :)

Okay, seriously enjoy the story now :D

* * *

"I can't believe we were in the news," laughed Chloe. "This is crazy. Now everyone knows that something is happening."

"Yeah, they might think that I'm trashing everything that reminds me of Jesse."

"But they were so confused! Like they were asking random people if they have any ideas," said Flo.

"DSM totally knows. Have you seen that weird looking guy out there, Aubrey? With the blonde hair and full black clothes talking on his phone?" asked Stacie.

"Haha, yeah, I thought they could spy better," she answered.

"Well, all the old junk is almost out and the first half is heading to Barden for tomorrow's sale. The workers just put down some the new furniture we bought with Cynthia. The beds are especially good."

"Yeah we needed to borrow a truck for those, but at least we have something we can sleep on," said Cynthia.

"We totally forgot about the food!" Stacie said while going into the kitchen.

"At least the kitchen is still the same," said Chloe, grabbing some cookies from the pantry.

"The shopping was beyond magical!" said Emily happily while entering the apartment.

"Beyond exhausting, you mean. These shopping bags are really heavy," said Jessica while putting down all the bags into the floor.

"I can't believe I got myself into this," said Beca. She was pretty exhausted after all. It was almost midnight when they finally emptied the place from the old junk. The stuff they bought was waiting in the garage and in some of the trucks to get it into place.

"Don't tell me you're giving up! This place will look fab," said Stacie.

"Yeah and most of the stuff we ordered online will get here soon," said Aubrey tapping away on her tablet.

"I really need my beauty sleep," Amy yawned.

"Yeah I think we should head to bed. By the time we wake up, everything will be here," said Chloe closing Beca's laptop.

"DSM will wet their pants when they see this place after the makeover," cheered Emily.

"Yeah I want to see their shocked faces," laughed Cynthia.

"But your face won't get any prettier if we stay up. Now settle down, everyone. Let's go to sleep," ordered Aubrey.

Everyone started to go to their bedrooms but Chloe stopped Beca.

"We need to talk," she said quietly. Beca nodded.

They waited until everybody disappeared.

"You know Becs, you have to talk about this with Kommissar. If she really sent you something, you need to know what Jesse messed up."

"Yeah, but...ugh.. everything is so confusing," she put her face into her hands.

"You two eventually have to talk to each other because from now on, the two teams are going to be one. And also we need to choose a good name," she winked.

"Chloe I'm not sure the Bellas and DSM will keep in touch after the championship. I mean we're basically doing this for the chance of the billions right?"

"I think the girls truly like being on stage again like in the old days. Of course with DSM it won't be easy. Let's just stick to the present ok?" She smiled.

"There's no reason to worry about something that has yet to happen. It just drains your energy."

"I think we are going to sleep till the afternoon," laughed Beca.

"Nah Aubrey will get everyone up in early I'm sure," smiled Chloe

"So promise me you try to talk to Kommissar about the email. I'm curious what really happened." She pointed at Beca.

"Ok, ok I'll try. At least I'll try to say something that's not a compliment," said Beca.

"Haha yes, but she definitely enjoys it," winked Chloe as they headed off to bed.

* * *

It was 6 am when Beca heard a loud whistle.

"Wake up sleepy heads!" yelled Aubrey. "I've got some news for you all!"

"Ugh, I hate it when you're right Chloe," said Beca while getting out of bed.

When everyone is in the middle of the living room, Aubrey smiled happily.

"Today The Revengers are performing in the local plaza for a public performance. We're gonna go there are see how good they really are. Also the paperwork is ready, so Beca, we have to meet with DSM today so you guys can sign it as soon as possible."

"Hey, but we agreed to meet them tomorrow, right?" asked Amy.

"Yeah but this is important, so we have to change plans. Chloe text them about the details, we'll meet them at the plaza at 5 o'clock."

"Wait just one sec here!" interrupted Cynthia. "Then why are we up now?"

"Simple," said Aubrey, "There will also be a press meeting."

"When will that be?" asked Chloe

"It will be after the show," answered Aubrey, "The stuff for the apartment comes at 8 am so we need to get ready, especially because after the interview we need a place to discuss everything with DSM."

"Ugh, why so soon? I want to sleep more," Stacie whined.

"Okay guys, we have to get ready. I'm gonna call Carly, we need to look acceptable for the press meeting," said Beca.

* * *

At 8 o'clock, the doorbell rang.

"Yay! The things are here! This is so exciting," cheered Chloe while running out the door.

"So the new Bellas are ready to make a huge sale at Barden?" Beca asked Emily.

"Yup! They priced everything just as Aubrey ordered and are waiting for the opening. They got it covered. They mentioned there some reporters there, too."

"I hope they won't be as bothersome as they were yesterday. They even took pictures of us shopping," said Beca, "The news last night was talking about how I was wearing almost nothing. Honestly, how do my clothes have anything to do with anything?"

"Well, I understand where they're coming from, Beca," said Amy, "but it's normal. After a break up everyone changes. Most people get a haircut, or dye their hair pink or go on a big vacation."

"I would love to go on a vacation!" dreamed Beca.

"Well consider this new championship as a vacation. Just with singing, dancing, meeting new people and maybe a new love interest out there for you," Amy winked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you would have trouble deciding between the German hotness and the waaay hotter Kimberly."

"Who?"

"The Revengers leader? From Denmark? The cheese Danish I'd eat any day?"

"Amy, first of all, gross. Stop. Second of all, how do you even know all this? Third, I don't think that's the point. And don't forget we'll sign the papers so everyone will officially know about the merge."

"They already know about it. I don't know who gave out the info but we are all over the net," mentioned Emily.

"What?! No one should know about it until the press meeting! That's where we're suppose to announce it!" she yelled.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked when she came back with some of the Treblemakers and workers.

"The merger is all over the net! The press is gonna tear it up today," said Beca.

"What? How did the info leak?" asked Chloe.

Amy looked around the room. "Uh... ah... uhm..."

Beca glared at her. "Amy!"

Chloe shook her head. "Ugh, okay, nevermind. We have more important things to do, like put everything into place. The trucks from IKEA are gonna be here any minute now."

Several hours of hard labor later, Beca stood up on a box and addressed the troops.

"Thank you, everyone, for all the help today," said Beca out loud. " We're done for the most part, so you all can go home now. Bellas, we need to get ready for the press meeting. We'll finish up tomorrow."

"Finally," said Amy as she crashed onto the couch, "I can't take it anymore. This much work is not for me." Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Don't let anyone in! Please seriously one more thing to do and im done" she whined.

"I think this is something you'll definitely enjoy," said Beca. She opened the door, revealing Carly and her crew with clothes and makeup.

"Got your call Becs, and we have arrived!" she said happily.

"Great! All right guys, time to get into action," said Beca clapping her hands together.

* * *

"So this is the place, huh?" asked Amy. The Bellas were at the local plaza, heading over to the large center. The show was about to start.

"Yeah, now we can see how good they really are," said Chloe determined.

"Umm has anyone seen DSM?" asked Beca, looking around.

"I told them to be here," Chloe replied.

"There they are," Emily pointed out to the crowd. DSM was mulling about, replacing their signature black leather for jeans and black V-necks. It looked like Pieter and Kommissar were arguing about something.

"... I can't believe you brought your vlog camera with you! You can't have an interview with every person you see! We are already late!" Kommissar hissed.

"Just one more pleeease! I have to!" pleaded Pieter.

"I said no!" and with that Pieter gave in. They looked up and noticed the Bellas walking over to them.

"Tiny Maus, it is good to see you again," Kommissar smiled.

"Umm, yeah, hi," she said looking down the floor. _Act cool Beca! You can't make a fool out of yourself._ She looked up, about to say more, but held back when the lights around the plaza began to dim down.

A sudden hush fell upon the plaza as the lights disappeared except for a few, well placed spot lights focused on the center. Mist slowly crept along the floor as silent hum started reverberating throughout the plaza. It seemed to come from everywhere. Shadows started drifting into the center, their identities hidden by their dark hoodies and the fog.

Beca felt something press against her back. She couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine when she felt something hot tickling her ear.

"I think we should talk after this and before the press meeting."

Beca felt her face flustered, nodding dumbly when her voice refused to work.

By now the majority of the shadows were in the middle of the plaza, a few stragglers drifting in. The hum was louder now and slowly growing in volume. Once they were together, a lone figure stepped forward, bringing their hand to their mouth and started a build. They added a snare to build, adding anticipation and dynamic. The group was almost buzzing, brimming with energy, so much so that Beca got chills. When the beatboxer dropped the bass, the group sprang into action. They all whipped off their hoodies, the fog being pushed back as they fell, revealing the Revengers.

The Revengers' performance was amazing. They were a small group of a cappella singers, but they had a volume that demanded respect. Their leader was fierce, commanding the plaza like a ringmaster. Beca looked around to see the Bella's reactions.

Amy was watching with wide eyes. Chloe bit her lip in anger, but her eyes were filled with reluctant frowned as she struggled to keep up with their beat boxer. Stacie looked blown away, and Cynthia.. well, she was drooling.

Turning back, Beca looked at Kommissar and Pieter. Pieter eyes was a killer, and Kommissar's was... wow... like she could jump on stage and kill.

As the performance went on Beca realized that the other group leader noticed them. It wasn't surprising because they were in the front, but what was getting really getting to her was that the leader kept looking at her. Despite all the people there and the cameras filming them, she kept her eyes on her. Chloe noticed and sent a questioning look at Beca. Beca mimicked that "I have no idea" look. At that same moment, she felt an arm wrap around her waist. It was Kommissar's.

Just before the performance was over, the leader winked at Beca. She could feel Kommissar's hand tighten around her. The lights went back to normal, and everyone clapped and cheered. The Revengers left their final pose and started to walk towards them.

"Oh! Hey! They're walking towards us!" said Amy.

"Everyone they are our enemy! Act cool! No matter how amazing they did, we still need to make some distance," reminded Chloe.

"Barden Bellas! You came to see us! We are honored," the leader said with a smile.

"We watched you all these years and I must say I am very glad that we can finally meet! And with such a great and gorgeous performance to start." She looked at every Bella with a smile. "I would like to introduce ourselves. As you know, we are The Revengers. We are a small group of a cappella singers, but are dreams are big. We go for our goals mercilessly. My name is Kimberly' I am the leader." She glanced at Kommissar. "Please don't listen to those who try to make us look bad. Haters always make the worst rumors. They are just jealous." She shot a sly smirk at Kommissar. "Talented people always experience this. You obviously must know this."

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up as they landed on Beca. "And the Bella's great leader, Beca Mitchell. I heard the songs you produced. Beautiful songs from a most beautiful lady." And with that she took Beca's hand and kissed it.

The Bellas were speechless. Beca felt her face heating up. "Umm great to meet you too," she whimpered weakly.

Kommissar stepped in front of Beca. "Keep you hands to yourself, " she hissed as she pushed the other woman's hand away.

"Little cousin!" Kimberly said with an evil grin. "Long time no see. How are you?"

"You... are cousins?!" asked Amy

"Yes we are, dear." answered the Leader. "We grew up together. Birgitte and I have quite a history. But don't really ask her about me, she doesn't like mentioning how much she lost against me. You know.. friendly competitions." She grinned.

"Do you excuse us for a few minutes?" asked Kommissar, "I have to talk to this.. woman." She turned to Beca, put a finger under her chin, lifted it up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back for the interview, liebling," and with that she and Kim went away.

* * *

"What are you up to now?" Kommissar asked Kim. She went behind some buildings.

"What do you mean little cousin? Can't I enjoy singing a cappella like you do?" said Kim with a mischievous smile

"Oh you can drop the act. There are no cameras here. I know you enjoy many things, but singing is not one." she replied. "I know you are here to destroy my life, like you did before. But this time I won't let it happen."

"Honey, what can I destroy if you have nothing? Of course you have a group that is famous, but soon others will take over, and you guys will vanish forever. You have nothing else besides them, which, from what I recall from the internet, is not yours anymore," Kim said smirking.

"The Bellas and I will definitely win. So you can go back where you came from."

"Ahaha!" Kim laughed. " The Bellas, oh they are better than you for sure. Especially the little cutie Beca" she winked.

"You will not go near her, understood?"

"Oh and who are you to tell me what to do with the little Bella?" she asked. "Ah yes, sources say that you two are a thing now. Well, baby cousin, you are a horrible liar. You two are certainly not together. Even if you keep up your act to win this championship, I will make sure to make the world see the truth. And then, cousin, you are over. Oh, and I _will_ have the little Bella. So prepare yourself."

* * *

The Bellas were in a dressing room down, getting ready for their press conference that would take place down the hall.

"That team is crazy! How are we suppose to win against them?" asked Amy.

"They might be aca-amazing, but we have DSM. I don't think we'll have much trouble kicking ass," said Chloe.

"Well unless _someone_ gets us disqualified," said Amy, (not) discreetly gesturing towards Beca.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked.

"I'm not the only one saw what went on there," replied Amy, "She was looking at you like a kid in a candy store."

"But she was so polite and nice. I don't think she means any harm," said Stacie.

"Yeah, remember DSM? When we first met?" asked Jessica.

"Yeah, total jerks." said Cynthia.

"The press meeting will start in 15 minutes," said Aubrey, looking at her phone. "We need to get ready." She looked up when Kommissar came back.

"You okay?" Beca asked when she saw the hard scowl on the German's face.

Kommissar's features immediately softened when her gaze landed on Beca. She walked over and smiled down at her softly. "Ja, I am fine. Thank you."

Beca's cheeks tinted slightly, just enough for Kommissar to notice. "Yeah, um, no prob. Um..." she turned around and faced the mirror. "I, uh, gotta do the makeup stuff. You know. For my face." She cursed mentally when she realized how stupid she sounded.

Kommissar chuckled. "I didn't take you as a makeup kind of person." She leaned down close to Beca's ear. "Besides, you're beautiful enough that you don't need it," she whispered.

Beca flushed again and whipped around, giving the German her best glare (that was probably more amusing than intimidating). "Y-you need to stop that!"

Kommissar smirked. "Stop what?"

"That- that- that thing! Where you're so charming and flirty and where I'm a complete mess around you and can't even filter myself because all I want to do is throw you down onto that chair and kiss you senseless and UGH." She turned again, trying her damndest to reapply her eyeliner. Kommissar just laughed, but left her to her own devices, watching in intrigue as her Maus readied herself.

A while later, a stage hand came by and let them know it was time to head out.

"Wow we even have our names on the table," Emily squealed joyfully as she sat down at her place. Beca and Kommissar were in the middle of the huge table. Gail and John stood on the podium next to them, with microphones in hand. The room was full of people.

 _This is it,_ thought Beca. _It will be official now, so the real battle for the billions can be started_. She looked at Chloe on her right. She smiled at her.

"We're prepared for anything," Chloe winked at her.

"Yeah, just never in our career have I felt like this nervous," Beca admitted, looking around.

"Well, we're really gonna have to lie a few times," admitted Chloe. "You two really need to sell it so everyone will be a 100% sure this is totally not fake."

"Yeah, we're definitely gonna have some haters because of this," Beca said to Kommissar.

"Then we will have to be convincing, ja?" Kommissar took Beca's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Beca's face flushed as she stuttered out a "Y-yeah."

Kommissar leaned over and whispered into Beca's ear. "You know, kleine Maus, I find it adorable when your face turns bright like a tomato." Beca blushed even more, ignoring the snickers from the other Bellas as she stammered for a reply.

"W-well it's not my fault my skin is pale and white like Shamu's belly. Not everyone is blessed with gorgeous, caramel skin like yours." The snickering was starting to grow louder and less restrained.

Kommissar chuckled. "You think my skin is gorgeous?"

"N-no! I just want to wrap myself around it and lick it clean." The Bellas (and some DSM members) busted out laughing, not able to handle it. Beca was impossibly red now. "Sh-shut up! Traitors!"

"Places! Everyone!"

Kommissar hummed. Beca shivered when she felt the German smirk against her ear. "Show time, liebling..." She pulled away, but kept their hands intertwined.

"Welcome everyone," started Gail. "We have organized this meeting to announce some important news, and put an end to some rumours going over the internet from the past few days." She paused to give the reporters some time to ready themselves. "We formally announce that from now on, The Barden University Bellas and Das Sound Machine will compete in the upcoming championship as one, joint team." With that John stepped to Beca and The Kommissar and handed over the documents. "The floor is now open for questions for the team leaders to answer."

Suddenly many hands were up in the air. "We have to get this thing done sooner or later," Beca muttered as she pointed at a reporter.

"So is it true, that you and DSM's leader are officially a couple?"

 _Ugh, straight to the point... great,_ thought Beca, but Kommissar answered for her. "Ja. Is that a problem?," she said matter of factly. Her cold eyes darted throughout the room, daring someone to challenge her.

"What are your thoughts of The Revengers? Do you think they are a serious opponent for you?"

"I admit, they're good, but we _will_ win the competition," answered Beca.

"So how you first realized that you love each other?" Beca paled slightly; she didn't know what to say, but Kommissar came to the rescue again.

"I believe your job is to interview us about our chances at the championships, our tactics, our new songs, our future career... and _not_ about our love life," she said professionally, drawing a sudden hush over the audience. From then on they continued with questions related to their efforts toward the championship. About an hour later, the conference drew to a close.

"I'm glad that was over," said Chloe as they left the place. "They didn't ever care about the group! They were only interested in your romantic relationship," she said irritably.

Beca blushed at this. If Kommissar weren't there, the media would have chewed her out. Speaking of Kommissar, they had some things to discuss. She turned and faced her.

"I think we need to talk. You know... About stuff," she said.

"Of course, liebling. We have lots of things to discuss," she winked at her. Before they could go on, Pieter came rushing to them.

"You will not believe what I just heard," he said hurriedly, his vlog camera in his hands. "The Revengers are having a Riff-Off tomorrow night at the Frutti Music Bar, and they want us to be there."

"How did you got this info again?" asked Kommissar, while looking suspiciously at Pieter's camera.

"Umm.. I was making an interview for my channel," he answered looking sheepishly on the ground.

"You had an interview with THEM?!" Kommissar yelled.

"Well... You see... Umm-"

" _You idiot! What were you thinking?!"_ she hissed in German.

" _I just wanted an interview for my vlog! Is that so bad?"_

" _Pieter!-"_

"Cut it out you two!" Aubrey interrupted, "We have some serious team stuff to talk about."

"Yeah, we need to make up a plan how to beat Ms. I'm-Too-Sexy-For-That-Shirt," said Amy.

"Amy!" Beca scolded. Amy held her hands up in surrender.

"But she's right, Beca. They were crazy incredible," defended Chloe.

The Bellas voiced their agreement, and started to panic a bit. Beca had to make sure they thought this through clearly. The last time they freaked out, Cynthia Rose's hair caught on fire and there was too many glitters for her taste.

"I don't think this is the time to freak out, guys," reminded Beca. "Tomorrow is the riff-off. We need to sing them off the stage and show them who's boss. We'll take a quick break to eat and such and regroup to practice with DSM since we need to get used to each other's styles." She turned to Kommissar. "Does that sound good?"

Kommissar nodded. "Ja. That sounds great, kleine Maus."

"All right. Cool. We'll see you then."

Just as she turned to leave with the Bellas, Beca felt someone grab her arm. "Wait." She turned around to Kommissar, who let go once she had her attention. "Why don't we get dinner together?"

Beca blushed and looked back at the retreating Bellas. "Um... actually-"

"It will just be the two of us. Nothing fancy, I promise. Besides, you said we could talk."

Beca sighed. She had a good point, but did she really want to have dinner with her? Alone?

"Please, liebling."

Gah, there's that damn word again. Really there's no way she could say no to that. "Yeah, okay, sure." The dazzling smile she got from Kommissar made the butterflies in her stomach stir. "Lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, I want to says sorry for not updating for like an entire year. School.. work..school and work again was really tough this year. But we are back in track so don't worry :)

Second and most importantly, I would like to say my HUGE thank you to my amazing beta: **_bluewasabi24_** , for sticking with me, and encouraging me the entire time. With you, I'm capable of anything ❤️ Thanks to you, I have goals, I can focus, and I became a better person :) And thank you for bearing with my craziness :D hehehe

And without further ado, let's get back to the story :)

* * *

Kommissar lead her to an Italian place about a block away from the plaza. Figures.

It wasn't a cheesy, romantic, candle lit kinda place you'd see on TV or movies, but it still had a subtle "Kiss the girl!" kinda vibe to it. It was a cute little place. Just a little hole-in-the-wall. They were seated outside, right in front of the restaurant. Normally, Beca would complain about choking down this natural, unfiltered air, but, really, it felt great to be outside on this late, summer night.

They were still looking at the menu. Beca already knew what she wanted. She always got the same thing from any Italian place she went to, but Kommissar looked like she was still considering some items so she pretended to peruse a little further. A few minutes later, a waitress came by; a cute little thing who looked like she knew how to work with what she's got. Someone most guys would stop and do a double take for.

"What can I get started for you two?" she asked.

"Hm... I am not sure yet... Beca, why don't you start," Kommissar said, eyes still glued to the menu. The waitress perked up a bit at the sound of Kommissar's accent, something that didn't sit very well with Beca.

"I'll have the Linguini with Clam Sauce, please."

The waitress quickly jotted down her order. "And for you, sugar?" she said to Kommissar.

"Hmm... perhaps I shall get the pasta bolognese."

"Mmm... excellent choice," the waitress purred as she jotted down her order. "And for drinks?"

Kommissar looked up. "Beca?"

"Um, just a Coke, please."

Kommissar looked up at the waitress. "What do you have on tap?"

"Corona, Blue Moon, Guinness, Bud Light, Miller Light, Shock Top, and Angry Orchard. I recommend the latter if you're looking for something... sweeter than the usual."

" _Bitch, Imma cut you,"_ thought Beca as she sulked in her chair.

"I think I'll have a Guinness, actually. Thank you."

"Anything for you, sugar. I'll be back with your drinks and some bread." She left with a wink.

Kommissar glanced back at Beca and frowned a bit. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're a horrible liar, you know. Something is wrong. What is wrong."

"Nothing! Oh my goodness I'm _fine_."

The waitress came back with the drinks and bread just as promised. "Let me know if you need anything, 'kay?" she said as she brushed her hand against the German's. Beca huffed quietly in her seat. Kommissar smirked knowingly.

"You are jealous."

Beca puffed up. "No I'm not."

"But you are. The Maus is upset that someone else is giving me their attention."

Beca threw up her hands in defeat. "Okay fine! I'm a _little_ bit jealous, okay? Really, I shouldn't be 'cause you're fucking gorgeous and stunning and you have hair that's so lush and golden like a field of wheat and anyone with eyes can see that and I'm not surprised that someone is trying to get your attention because let's be honest everyone wants a piece of that booty and oh my god Beca just shut up." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, looking out to the street to avoid Kommissar's eyes.

Kommissar laughed. Like a true, raw, out loud laugh. Beca couldn't help the soft smile that found its way on her lips. She felt something brush against her foot. "Beca." She glanced at the German, who in turn gave her a smile. "I admit, she is an attractive woman," Beca pouted at this, "but Beca, you must understand..." she reached across the table, uncrossed Beca's arms (no really, how long are her arms?), and held her hands at the middle of the table. "I only have eyes for you, liebling. I literally told the world that I was yours."

Beca blushed at that. She might have forgotten about that... even though it was just a few minutes ago. "Yeah... right. Sorry."

"It is fine, Maus." She leaned back in her chair, but made sure she had one hand holding onto Beca's. "Wasn't there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Um... yeah," Beca looked off to the side again. Damn, she really didn't want to talk about this now, but when would she get another opportunity like this? When they're alone? She felt Kommissar brush her thumb across her knuckles, almost as if she knew she was fighting herself over something.

"How was your day?"

"Sorry what?"

The German smiled. "How was your day?"

"Um... it was fine, I guess. A little hectic, but fine."

"What have you been up to? Before you met up with us, of course."

Beca smirked. "Don't you already know that? With your not-so-sneaky spy?"

Kommissar cursed. "I told him to be discrete... "

"Yes, a man wearing all black, hiding in the bushes, and giggling into his phone is very discrete."

"Hm. Yes. Well... Maybe not my best decision to send him."

Beca laughed. "What have you guys been up to?"

She hummed. "Not much. We are still recovering from our jet lag, so I let DSM have their fun yesterday. Pieter and I just stayed in the hotel for the most part."

"You don't hang out with the rest of DSM?"

"Nein. We are not as... ah... close as you and your Bellas are. They think I am a... what is the word... a dictator."

Beca laughed again. "I'm not surprised. You're very dedicated to a cappella. How did you get into a cappella in the first place? You seem like someone who would be a CEO or a bioengineer or something."

"Who says I do a cappella full time?"

"Um..." Well, that caught her off guard. "I just assumed..."

"You shouldn't assume things, you know."

"Yeah," Beca said sheepishly, "I got that now."

Kommissar smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. If you must know, I do do a cappella full time, but I'm trained to be a personal trainer. Pieter was the one who got me into a cappella in the first place. I was looking for a new workout and DSM needed to get into shape."

"How did Pieter find you?"

"We have been friends ever since we were children. When DSM's trainer resigned, he called me right away. Their trainer must have been terrible because they were horribly out of shape when I got there. I fixed that quickly," she said smugly.

"Wow you're really into physical fitness, huh?"

"Of course. Your body is a temple, and you should treat it as such."

"No wonder your muscles are so lickable."

Kommissar raised an eyebrow. "Lickable?"

Beca blinked. "I totally didn't say that, did I?"

"Ja, you did," she smirked in reply.

"Anyways," Beca continued, a light pink coloring her cheeks, "Does this mean you're gonna work the Bellas, too?"

"Not unless they need it. I'm sure they can keep up with DSM's pace."

"Have you seen Fat Amy?"

Kommissar frowned at this. "Are they not fit as you are?"

"Pfft, dude I'm anything but fit."

She nodded slowly. "Well..." she smirked mischievously, "I guess I'll have to fix that."

"Oh geez here we go. Let me warn you now that they don't do cardio."

"Cardio is the base of a good workout routine."

"Don't put them down for cardio."

"They _will_ run."

Beca threw her hands up in defeat. "I mean, you can try. I bid you the best of luck."

"I don't need luck."

Beca laughed. "Suit yourself."

Kommissar hummed and squeezed her hand gently. "Are you ready to talk now?"

Beca smiled a little. _So that's what it was._ "Yeah, I think I am. Thanks for that." She collected her thoughts before continuing. "I guess... I guess I should start at the beginning." And she did. She recounted the final days of her and Jessie's relationship, the revelation her and Chloe came to when planning for the redecorating, and where she stood now. Kommissar behaved herself the whole time, keeping quiet and nodding in acknowledgement when prompted. When Beca finished, the German smiled reassuringly at her. Beca fidgeted as she let her take in the information.

Finally, after a few beats of silence, she spoke. "Is this why you were so upset at the meeting? Because of what had happened?"

Beca winced. "Yeah... and just all those rumors and such and I was just so confused about everything. I'm sorry for treating you like that."

Kommissar nodded. "And it wasn't you who said those things in the email?"

She blanched a little. "No. What did Jessie say? He didn't say anything incredibly rude did he? I mean, if he did-"

"Maus," she squeezed her hand again, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you didn't say those things. I had a feeling, but I wasn't sure until now. I am glad you told me this." She paused. "Beca, you know that I-"

"Here you go!"

The waitress thought it was the perfect time to serve their food now, forcing them to separate their hands in order to make way for the food. She made sure that everything was in order, complete with a complimentary side of "Do you need anything else, hun?" and an extra "Don't be afraid to ask me for some... extra services" much to Beca's annoyance. Kommissar definitely noticed, if her frequent glances were anything to go by.

When she finally left, a heavy pout was set on Beca's face. "I really don't like her."

The German couldn't help but laugh. "I know you don't." Beca pouted more and started eating her pasta somewhat angrily. Kommissar frowned and took Beca's free hand in hers. "I didn't finish my thought." She waited until Beca stopped pouting and gave her her attention. "Beca, I care do about you." Beca flushed at this. "This situation we find ourselves in may be... odd, but no matter what, know that I do care for you." Beca merely nodded, not knowing what to say.

They resumed their meal in (somewhat) comfortable silence. When they finished, the waitress cleaned up their dishes and left the check. Kommissar snatched it while Beca rummaged through her purse. "Hey!" Beca said when she noticed the check was taken. "Dude I got it."

"No. My treat." She slipped her card in the pocket and closed it. She made sure it was just out of reach from Beca.

"Dude that's so unfair," Beca whined as she tried to reach it.

She laughed. "Tough." She handed the check to the waitress when she passed by. The waitress was quick to return and left the book with a wink. When Kommissar opened it to sign the receipt, her eyebrows shot up.

"What happened?" Beca stood up and peered at the check. There was something scribbled on the top of the check.

 _Hey gorgeous,  
When you get bored of Ms. Boring, let me know  
I'll show you what it's like to party in the USA ;)  
XXX-XXX-XXXX_

"Nope!" Beca took Kommissar's hand and dragged her away from the restaurant. "We're done here."

Kommissar laughed. "I didn't sign the receipt yet!"

"Too bad! We're done here! Done I say!"

* * *

"We've been doing the clean up for days now, and it's finally over," said Beca by hopping down on the big sofa in the room. They finished with the place. Everything was so fresh and good looking, because of the championship, the girls are staying at her place.

Beca was feeling nervous. She had a bad feeling about this riff off. Sure, they practiced a lot with DSM the previous night, but she couldn't shake off this feeling of dread.

"Now we should get ready for the Riff-Off," said Amy, "We meet the Germans at the bar right?"

"Yeah, the party doesn't start until 8 so we have some time to chat and have some smoothies," answered Chole.

"Who would else is gonna be there anyway?" asked Cynthia.

"Well according to my internet resources," said Chloe, "It's just us and The Revengers. It's a one-on-one riff off match. The audience will choose the winner by their voice."

"Ugh, why?!" asked Amy.

"Something is up," said Aubrey "A riff-off isn't normally held by these terms. Like, more than two groups should be there. And what's with the audience choosing the winner? They can easily be manipulated."

"Hmm... are you suggesting they're planning something?" asked Jessica.

"Well, you never know. They can just ask all of their fans to be there and vote against us!" said Aubrey.

"Let's just get ready and found out what they really want," said Beca getting up from her place.

* * *

They arrived at the beach at where The Sweet Effect Music Bar was located. Outside the bar was a huge line waiting to get inside. They were many food trucks selling cool cocktails and fine dishes. Local dive bars peppered the boardwalk, drawing in customers with pumping music and endless walls of alcohol. . The color lighting from a nearby hotel splashed along the walls, creating a soothing atmosphere.. making the light of the Bar stand out from the others. People were moving slowly inside the bar, the Bellas followed the crowd.

They entered the Bar.

"Wow! So colorful, and yummy looking." said Chloe.

The whole bar looked like a bowl of fruit. The place was huge, sporting a whimsical tropical theme: fruits shaped lamps, palm trees, tables shaped like apples, oranges, kiwis, pears, with leaves serving as chairs. The bar was with a podium in the back. Since Kommissar and Pieter were nowhere in sight, the girls went to the bar to order some smoothies.

"Delicious," said Amy.

"I knew you would like it. It's a strawberry smoothie," Chloe laughed, "You love strawberries."

"I love the fruit salad. The mangos are especially tasty," said Beca.

"Wow, we totally need more of this!" said Emily, sipping her banana smoothie. "This is wonderful!"

"I see you are finally eating something healthy. Good! Although you guys need to work harder to get into shape," Kommissar laughed, coming up to their table.

"Excuse you?" choked Chloe.

"Yeah, what do you mean by that? None of your teammates can do a triple back flip like I can," Flo stated proudly.

"You forget that we don't need to do such things to entertain the audience," Kommissar responded with smirk.

"Okay, now that's it!" yelled Aubrey, getting up from her seat, "We have a riff-off to focus on! There is no time to waste our energy on pity arguments!"

"Yeah, we should get going," Chloe suggested.

They left the table and headed towards the stage. The Revengers were already there talking with the reporters.

"Ugh, they there are, with an evil looking woman," said Amy.

"Oh no! That's Blair Strupka!" squealed Chloe.

"Who?" the others asked in chorus.

"Blair is a journalist. A sneaky, underhanded bitch," responded Cynthia.

"So what's new?" asked Beca. "We handled many of those kind of people before." Said Beca confidently.

"Yeah, but no one's as trashy as her." said Aubrey. She looked at Kommissar and Beca. "You two have to be really careful! One wrong move and we'll be in immense trouble."

"I agree," followed Stacie, "You two have to be really close. Make it sexy." she winked.

"I shall do my best," replied Kommissar. She grabbed Beca's hand as they walked the stage. "Let's kick their ass."

* * *

The Revengers were already on stage. Kim grabbed the microphone and looked out to the crowd.

"Welcome everybody! I hope we give an exciting, and _interesting_ show." At that word she looked at Beca intensely. The Bellas looked at Beca.

"She is _so_ up to something!" whispered Chloe to Beca.

"Special thanks to Blair Strupka for coming to see this performance. I'm sure we make your time worth it." She continued. "You, my dear crowd will be deciding the winner tonight! Each round has two songs! The audience will score the performance with clapping, whistling or however you feel like. There is a sound meter on the left side: it shows from 0-10 how much you liked the performance. The team with the most points wins!"

"This is going to be troublesome," whispered Cynthia.

"Just as I expected," stated Aubrey, glancing Blair's way.

"Do you think we need backup for this? This place is full of their fans!" whispered Emily.

"I tweeted out that we are going to be here. Even if we call the girls from Barden they might not have enough time to get here!" replied Chloe.

"Emily! Get as many people here as you can!" cheered Aubrey. "Just keep singing but stay behind us while texting the others. We're gonna win this girls!"

"Got it!" replied Emily.

"Let's kick their butt! Woo!" yelled Amy.

"So let's see our first category!" Kim announced.

A large projection showed up on the back wall and all the categories started to spin. It landed on "'I wanna have you' songs".

Kim smirked. " _This is just perfect,"_ she thought.

She immediately jumped in the middle of the stage with her group and started to sing.

~Hey, hey, you, you ~

~ I don't like your girlfriend ~ Kim started and pointed to Beca.

~I think you need a new one~ she sang and winked to Beca she moved her hips from side to side.

~Hey, hey, You, You~ the chorus sang.

~I could be your girlfriend~While singing she moved towards Beca looking at her.

~You're so fine~

~I want you mine~

~You're so addictive~ She was about a few feets now from them. The audience kept whistling and fans were screaming until the sound meter reached "7".

Beca froze. The Bellas froze. Every one of them was just standing there staring at Kim. She was just about to reach Beca. The crowd screamed, and the meter reached 8 points.

That was when Kommissar had enough. She looked at Pieter and whispered something to him. Pieter smirked.

Kommissar lunged forward, making Kim stop in the middle of her song. Kommissar started to sing as Pieter gave the info to the others.

~ Etta, Etta, Etta, Etta, Etta, Etta, aye ~ Kommissar sang, moving herself on the stage. Kim looked at her questioningly, but backed away. The Bellas slowly followed the chorus with Pieter.

~I, I feel like I'm losing my mind, mind~

~She crept into your life, life ~ Kommissar pointed at Kim.

~And cut me up like a knife, knife, yeah~ She pulled her hand over her neck.

~Hey hey, few things that I wanna say, ay~

~Still got my dignity, ay~

~No one'll love you like me, e~ at this point she turned fully to Beca.

~My way, remember screaming my name, ame~ She grabbed Beca by the waist and pulled her towards herself.

~'Cause I can sex your brain, ain~ She said it to her ear.

~But she don't do it that way, ay, no~ sang the Bellas and the DSM members were making extra dubstep noises.

~She can love you good, but I can love you better-etter-~

~etter-etter-etter-etter, ay~ sang the chorus.

~She can love you good, but I can love you better~

~I can fuck you better, baby!~ Kommissar sang as she slapped her own ass.

Beca was speechless; she couldn't move. She felt hotter and hotter by the second.

Kim looked utterly mad. The audience gone crazy. The meter reached the maximum 10 points. " _Damn it! This is getting out of hand."_ You might win this round but it's not over! Let's see the next category." She said looking at the screen.

The "Fight songs" category was the next.

Chloe and Aubrey stepped right up for this.

~This is my fight song~

~Take back my life song~

~Prove I'm alright song~

~My power's turned on~ Joined in Beca with the others.

~Starting right now I'll be strong~

~I'll play my fight song~

~And I don't really care if nobody else believes~

~'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me~

The song had a deep meaning for the girls, so the vibe in the place was really soothing and encouraging. Not surprised they hit 8 point on the meter.

It was The Revengers turn.

~Anything that's worth having~

~Is sure enough, worth fighting for~

~Quitting's out of the question~

~When it gets tough~

~Gotta fight some more~

~We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight~

~Fight for this love~

"Wow look at miss hottie paints! She looks really confident" said Amy.

"You are right" agreed Chloe. "She sure has the power to get attention".

"Is it just me, or she looks crazily determined?" Pointed out Jessica.

"She looks frightening!" Yelped Emily.

The crowd was spellbound by the intense choreography, that The Revengers got themselves also 8 point!

The screen turned now to the "See ya later songs" category.

" _We have to win this"_ thought Kim. "Everyone's ready now? Let's do this!" She shouted.

~this is your goodbye goodbye song~ She started.

~la la la la la~ sang the chorus.

~So what am I to do?~

~I'm up to here with you~ Kim pointed at Beca and mischievously winked at her.

~I can't believe you threw it all away~

~So ima put ya shit out on the lawn~ She eyed at Kommissar.

~leave my heart and take your bone~

~There's nothing left to say so long~

~this is your goodbye goodbye song~

The crowd cheered. The Revengers got 7 points.

"Well that was pretty intimidating" stated Chloe.

"I know right! I just want to go right there, grab them and kiss her off the stage" Amy said angrily.

" _I need to pull myself together!"_ Beca thought. She was still dizzy of what just happened a few songs ago.

"Okay everyone...we have to make the crowd scream!" she yelled.

"What if we sing the bitch song? The one you sang a few months ago in an interview against the man who owned the show?" suggested Amy.

"Oh THAT will be goooood." agreed Chloe, looking evilly at the other team.

"Okay guys gets ready for this. Let's show them how we do this!' yelled Amy, and they started the song, slowly moving towards The Revengers.

~Move bitch, get out the way~

~Get out the way bitch, get out the way~ Beca started motioning at Kim.

~Get out the way bitch, get out the way~ sang the Bellas.

~Oh no! The fight's out~ started Pieter and Kommissar.

~I'ma 'bout to punch yo, lights out~

~Get the fuck back, guard ya grill~ Kommissar moved next to Beca, punching towards Kim.

~There's something' wrong, we can't stay still~ sang the chorus.

~Move bitch, get out the way~

~Get out the way bitch, get out the way~ sang everybody.

The crowd went crazy. Everybody was clapping and singing the song. The meter reached at 9. Clearly the show was taken over by the Bellas.

"Oh yeah bitches you just got whooped!" yelled Amy.

"Yes! We won!" Chloe cheered loudly.

"I told you guys that hard work pays off." stated Aubrey happily. "The champions are going to be harder, so prepare for extreme training starting tomorrow!"

"What? No way! At least we should call tomorrow off. Some of us are going to let go of ourselves tonight." winked Stace.

"Just tonight?" asked Cynthia with a laugh.

Kommissar gave a victorious smirk towards Kim, looked around on the cheering crowd and finally glanced down at the Bella next to her. Remembering the image they needed to keep up for the media, she moved her hand under Beca's chin and she slowly started to lean in. She didn't think she would kiss her right there on stage but that was a perfect moment to prove their _love_ to the audience.

Beca felt a soft and warm hand touching her chin, turning her face. She looked up in surprise at Kommissar. She was stunned at the very moment they eyes made contact. Those eyes... those beautiful eyes were looking at her ... on the middle of the stage in front of the audience.. She was pulling her closer... and closer, she could see that winning smirk on Kommissar's face. Her body immediately was on fire, like she had fever. Her body was trembling, and slowly she started to freak out, when a loud noise interrupted them.

Everyone looked at the source of the noise. It came from Kim who hit the speakers in anger.

Beca felt hotter by every second, her flight-or-fight instincts kicked in, and she panicked. She pushed Kommissar away from her. Kommissar was stunned for a second, she looked at her with questioning eyes.

Unfortunately for Beca, it wasn't just Kommissar who was looking at her in surprise. A low, reverberating "ooooooh" came from the audience as they witnessed the brief interaction between the supposed lovebirds. Beca flushed, immediately realizing her mistake. See this, the Bellas were quick to do damage control, moving up stage to hype the crowd and discreetly pushing the two leaders towards the back.

" _What is happening to me?_ " Beca felt her body was on fire, she couldn't handle the situation.

She didn't really care about the cheering voices and the clapping they received, all she was concentrating on was to ran down from the podium. She heard the others are calling her name, but she didn't care. She wanted to get as far as possible from Kommissar, and she didn't want to deal with the paparazzi. She knew that after that scene she will be... No! The whole team will be questioned and they might lose the chance to compete at the championship.

She quickly disappeared in the crowd so no one can follow her. She didn't know where she was going. She just wanted to get as far as possible from everyone.

* * *

"Damn it!" Kim sneered and reached the side of the bar and turned to her teammates. "Ugh!" she said and hit the wall with her wrist. " _Even after we bought one of the workers to know what categories will be up, we still lost!"_ she thought.

"Boss, there is no way we will win this championship like this!"

"Yeah! They are too tight."

"No worries! If we can't win in the fair way, there's always the dirty way," said Kim with a mischievous smirk.

"But we already started dirty. You want to rip them apart."

"Oh I will! Just need to change some things in the plan!" She thought for a few seconds and continued. "We have to get Beca alone."

"But how? The Bellas are always by her side."

"She is running down from stage! Something must have happened, everyone is in shock."

"Hmm, this is interesting. I will follow her for now. I am curious what could make the little Bella run away like that," she said with a vicious smile. "By the time I get back, I want some things done." She moved forward, but stopped for a sec and turned back to her team: "You know what they say: the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Let's pay a visit to someone that knows the Beca really well. This will be interesting," she smiled. "Now let's prepare, we need to do this asap! Meet me later, but don't call ! I might be busy," she winked. And with that she went after Beca.


End file.
